This invention is related to a boat cover support that may be pivoted between a recessed position in the engine housing of a recreational boat, and a raised position in which a portion of the arm is disposed above the engine housing for supporting a flexible boat cover.
Recreational boats having an open passenger compartment are commonly covered with a flexible boat cover when in storage. The boat cover overlies the entire passenger compartment and has its edges connected to the hull. Typically, an internal support or brace is mounted in the boat to support the central portion of the flexible cover in a raised position such that moisture and light debris will drain off the cover. The support is usually a vertical pole temporarily mounted in the boat. The cover is connected to the upper end of the pole.
Other forms of supports are known in the art, such as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,031 which was issued Jun. 21, 1949 to Frank D. Burns. Some boats employ a hinged frame adapted to support a covering or tarp in a raised position when the boat is in use. The tarp provides protection from the sun or rain. Such prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,184 which was issued to Thomas Voldrich, Apr. 23, 1991.